Valentine's Day Specials
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: A series of one shots focusing on 3-E and their time during Valentine's Day. Pairing include: Nagikae, Karumana, Okahara, Chibahaya and many more. Enjoy!
1. Firewood and Forget-me-nots

**Hello there ladies and gentleman, kids of all ages. In honor of the Valentines chapters I've decided to do a series of Valentines one shots. Now keep in mind that this first one shot is to be considered a slight AU to chapter 159. Since it came out already. Anyways enjoy the fluff and the upcoming one shots.**

* * *

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She just needed to wait for him and give him the box. Too bad that was easier said than done. She wouldn't have gone through with it, if it weren't for the intervention of two devils in the guise of her classmates. Seriously there was no way that Karma and Rio could be considered human. She shuddered at their threat should she chicken out of giving Nagisa her homemade chocolates.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Oh. Ho! Ho," Rio commented.

"What's this?" Karma added. Kayano could feel the combination of their devilish aura. She just had to check on her chocolates right now. It's not like she was planning on giving them to Nagisa. Well maybe she was, but that was still up for debate. She wanted to run, but knew it better not to.

"Karma, Rio. You startled me." Kayano forced out a chuckle.

"Oh, did we now?" Rio smirked.

"So who are those chocolates for?" Karma asked.

"Oh no one in particular." Kayano lied through her teeth.

"Oh, funny I thought they'd be for Nagisa." Kayano couldn't help but to freeze.

"W-W-Why would you think that?" Kayano stammered.

"So they aren't for Nagisa," Rio clicked her tongue, "Too bad. I heard he was looking forward to getting some from you."

"He said that?" Kayano responded hopefully.

"Yup. He told me that your chocolates would probably taste the best."

"Oh, wow." Kayano chuckled, "Well I guess I shouldn't disappoint him."

"And to make sure you don't go back on that," Karma chimed in, "We'll release this online if you chicken out." Kayano froze in fear as she saw the image of Nagisa kissing her with the following caption, "Haruna Mase, finds a new boytoy!"

"Y-You wouldn't!" Kayano stuttered absolutely livid.

"We won't if you don't chicken out." Kayano had her arm twisted here. Either she would give Nagisa her homemade chocolates, or she would end up in the tabloids. Well looks like she would go with the lesser of two evils here.

"Fine, I'll give Nagisa my chocolates," Kayano grumbled.

"Excellent," Karma and Rio sang harmoniously.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Kayano had sent a text to Nagisa to meet her after class. Now here she was waiting for him. Her stomach was currently doing somersaults. She could barely stand and she felt dizzy. How the hell could one boy do this to her?

Well there was one other reason why she felt so terrible. Guilt. She still felt guilt over having deceived everyone including Nagisa. Not only that but she specifically used Nagisa, and it made her feel awful. To make matters worse she was afraid of losing him. She was afraid that one day he would suddenly turn cold and ignore her completely, and she hated it.

She nearly screamed when she heard the door sliding open. Before her stood one Nagisa Shiota. He still had a bandage over his cheek from when Okano threw a desk at him earlier. Not intentionally of course.

"Hey Kayano what's up?" Nagisa greeted her, slowly approaching her. "You wanted to meet after class?"

"Oh yeah, I, um have something for you," Kayano was about to hand Nagisa her chocolates when she stumbled. In an instance Nagisa came to her rescue. Just as she was about to meet the wooden floor Nagisa acted as a support and fell backwards as Kayano toppled on top of him.

"Ow," Nagisa groaned. Well add head injury to the list of ongoing injuries for Nagisa, "Kayano are you…" Nagisa words died in his throat.

Hazel eyes met Azure eyes. Both parties were left speechless. Had Kayano always been this beautiful? He felt his hearts start to race, as Kayano lied on top of him. He couldn't speak he couldn't move. He was absolutely paralyzed.

Kayano stared at Nagisa. Her eyes focused on his lips. They looked soft. She bet they would taste like fire. She felt a fire growing in her heart, in the pit of her stomach as desire took her over. She did something she never thought she'd do in a million years. She leaned down and kissed Nagisa. Maybe it was because of teenage hormones, or maybe it was because of her desperation. Maybe it was both.

It took a second for Nagisa's brain to process what was happening. Kayano was kissing him. Not a friendly kiss either, like on the cheek or forehead, but full on kissing him. It took him another second to realize he liked it. He pulled Kayano in, deepening the kiss. His hand were on her back and ruffling her hair removing her hair ties. While hers were grabbing a fistful of his.

They finally broke, panting. The initial high died down in both of them. Nagisa helped Kayano up from the floor. It seemed that Nagisa's ties came undone in the middle of their session. They were both quite embarrassed about what just happened. Their was a long pause before either spoke. "N-Nagisa," Kayano started.

"Y-Yeah?" Nagisa fumbled with his words.

"Can I tell you something?" Kayano sounded so unsure of herself. Nagisa nodded his head in approval, "I'm hopelessly and madly in love with you," She was smiling but at the same time tears were already starting to form, "I can't help falling in love with you Nagisa," her voice was cracking little by little.

"Kayano, what's wrong," Nagisa initially got over his stupor. He saw her slowly breaking down. His heart wrenched upon seeing such an expression. He wanted desperately to wipe away those tears.

"I'm sorry Nagisa," Kayano broke down, "I used you, I used everyone and I have the nerve to fall in love with you!" Kayano was sobbing. She couldn't hold things in any longer, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" She babbled.

Nagisa had enough, he couldn't stand to see Kayano like this. He pulled her into an embrace and let her cry. He said nothing as she sobbed into his shoulder and babbled incoherently. He simply patted her shoulder.

Kayano finally regained composure, she felt safe in his embrace. She could smell his scent, he smelled like firewood and forget-me-nots. She finally looked up at him. He had such a serene expression.

Nagisa looked down at the girl currently in his arms. He had such a calm smile on his face. Something reserved for special occasions. Without warning Nagisa edged his lips over Kayano's and kissed her.

Unlike the last kiss which was fueled by lust and desperation, this kiss was more soft, more gentle. Kayano could feel the sincerity in the kiss. The kiss communicated more to her than words ever could.

The two broke and Nagisa rested his forehead against Kayano's. The two didn't speak, they didn't need to. They simply smiled enjoying the embrace of each other. The chocolates forgotten somewhere on the floor.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Unfortunately for the two lovers, unknown to them they had an audience.

"Well I think we can excuse the fact that Kayano didn't give him the chocolates." Rio commented

"I'd say we got much better results." Karma added.

"Well, well who knew Nagisa was quite the Casanova," Irina smirked

"They're so cute together!" Okano exclaimed.

"I gotta give Nagisa props, he could be a real lady killer," Maehara added before being elbowed in the gut.

"Unlike you, Nagisa isn't worthless trash," Okano huffed.

"Right I'm worthless trash honey," Maehara gasped out.

"I have to admit, they seem to have a special bond with each other," Karasuma noted, "Well as long as their relationship doesn't interfere with their academics, I see no problem with it."

"Nurufufufu! This is just what I need to continue writing my love novel!" Koro Sensei declared, "Now I suggest we disperse before we get caught." Following his advice the audience left before Nagisa and Kayano walked out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Stay tuned as the other couples get a spotlight. Also do you like Persona? Do you like Assassination Classroom? Well then you should check out my fic Facade, which only has the prologue, but the first chapter should be out later this month.**


	2. Cinnamon and Honey

**Hey-o! Here's chapter two of the Valentine specials. This chapter's pair is Okahara. Enjoy!**

* * *

How could one guy be so relentless? Okano was beginning to think that Maehara was super human. Seriously it seemed like no matter how much she hurt him, he kept getting back up. All because she thought about giving this idiot chocolates.

She was starting to regret making those damn chocolates. Seriously why did she have to fall in love with a womanizing bastard? Well it seems like that knee to his face finally silenced him. Okano breathed a sigh of relief. Just as she was about to leave she felt something grab her foot. "What the hell?" Seriously what was his problem?

"What do you want Maehara?" Okano glared at him. Her patience was seriously wearing thin.

"I'd like my chocolates please," Maehara smiled goofily.

"Yeah, and what makes you think I'd give you chocolates," Okano retorted, "womanizing bastard."

"I prefer to think of it as being generous with my love," Maehara smirked picking himself up.

"Yeah, and most people call it being a horndog." Okano felt a migraine coming on the more she talked with him, "Whatever. Here's your damn chocolates." Okano shoved the chocolates against Maehara's chest, stomping out of the room

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Despite her front of irritation and rage, Maehara noticed the slightest hint of sorrow. He had a feeling that he might have screwed up on this one. He slumped back to the ground running his fingers through this air, "Man I really screwed up,"

"What else is new?" Maehara looked up to see his best friend Yuma Isogai standing right beside him. He had a stupid grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Maehara grumbled.

"That's not important right now," Isogai redirected the conversation, "What's important is that you fix things with Okano-san."

"Wait how'd you know Okano was upset with me?" Maehara questioned his friend.

"Well she was crying when I saw her on my way here."

"Damn it I have to go!" Maehara attempted to dart out the room, but Isogai stopped him.

"Woah! Where do you think you're going?"

"To make things right!" Maehara shouted

"Oh and how are you going to do that exactly?" Isogai raised his eyebrow.

"I, was, well, um," Maehara was tripping over his words, "going to apologize," Maehara finished unsure of himself.

"Right and how were you going to do that?" Maehara opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, "Uh-huh, look man, Okano is upset because you obviously said or did something to piss her off. Now I want you to take a moment to think what could have possibly pissed her off."

Maehara pursed his lips as he thought about what made Okano so upset. He thought back to the whole day and how he had been terrorizing her over the box of chocolates. That was enough to irritate her, but probably not enough to make her cry. Then there was the conversation they had earlier about him being as Okano put it, "A horndog," still she made comments about that constantly. He had no idea what he had done to cause all of this and then it him.

As he looked at the beat up box of chocolates he noticed several things. One, the box was pretty beat up. Two, the chocolates were mushed and broken, and three; the chocolates were homemade. Thanks to his life as a playboy Maehara had developed a talent for discerning between store bought and homemade and the ones Okano gave him were most certainly homemade

"Holy, shit Okano likes me," Maehara stated.

At that moment the sound of glass shattering could be heard as Isogai yelled, "You barely realized!"

"Hey, stop yelling," Maehara complained, "How the hell was I supposed to know."

"How about, it was pretty obvious Mister, 'I can always tell how a lady feels'," Isogai pointed out.

"But it's Okano," Maehara weakly defended.

"That has got to be your lamest excuse," Isogai rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Look now that you know why you screwed up think you can fix things."

"I think, yeah," Maehara was rushing out the door coming up with a plan on the fly, "Was I seriously the only one who didn't know?" Maehara asked.

"Just you and Okano," Isogai responded as Maehara bolted out the empty classroom.

Isogai smiled to himself, "Man what's gonna happen when they finally do get together?"

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Why did she have to fall for someone like him? Someone who went through dates like a chainsmoker did packs of cigarettes. More importantly why was she crying over this bastard. He was probably laughing it up with his harem. He was probably with a whole bunch of girls who confessed with him laughing it up at some karaoke joint.

Her sorrow was quickly being replaced by feelings of jealousy and anger. Jealousy at the girls who were probably with Maehara and anger at Maehara for being, well Maehara. She really wanted to punch him right now. She slung back her arm and punched, the actual source of her anger. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt her fist connect with something.

"You know, you could let me apologize before you punch me in the face," Maehara smiled while holding his nose.

"Maehara," Okano's eyes widened in shock, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Jesus, I didn't break anything did I?"

"Relax, I'm fine, and I probably deserved that one." Maehara still had on his smile.

"You probably did," Okano deadpanned.

"Right," Maehara cleared his throat and quickly changed his expression to a more sincere one, "Okano I'm sorry. I'm sorry I belittled your feelings. I'm sorry that I go after women like some kind of dog. I'm sorry that I hurt you Okano, I never meant to and I want to show you how I feel." Maehara reached into his bag and pulled out a plethora of gifted chocolates, "These are all the chocolates I got today," He then threw them on the ground and proceeded to stomp all over them.

"Maehara, what the hell," Okano was shocked, "All those chocolates!"

"Don't worry, they would have all dumped me the moment they realized I was in 3-E," Maehara interjected, "Besides your's are the only ones that matter." Maehara sincerely smiled at her.

Okano felt her face growing hot. He was sincere about everything he said. He really was sorry, and of course destroying all those gifts was definitely not just some kind of stunt, and then that last part. Why did that idiot have to say that last part? Okano sighed, "I forgive you."

Really," Maehara perked up, "Thank you!" Maehara hugged Okano.

She gasped in shock. Maehara was embracing her. She was being held by Maehara. He had apologized to her, was she dreaming? Could things get better? The answer was yes.

She looked up at Maehara who had a devilish smirk over his face, "Maehara?" Okano breathed. Maehara captured her lips with his own, she found herself sighing into the kiss. He tasted like cinnamon and honey. Maybe falling in love with Maehara wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. A Welcome Surprise

**This has been long overdue, but here's the next chapter in the Valentine Special series. A lot has happened, the main thing being my laptop crapped out on me, also how 'bout them feels?**

* * *

Karma was currently waiting outside of class for Okuda. He wanted to thank her for the poisoned chocolates she made him. He figured that taking her out to eat would be a good idea. Afterall she was probably his closest female friend. He cracked his back as he waited for the girl to come out.

Okuda was currently packing her things. Yesterday was Valentine's Day and she had given Karma chocolates, although they weren't meant for him. Truth be told, she really wanted to give Karma his own box, free of poison of course. He probably only saw her as a friend. So maybe it was best that she keep her feelings secret.

She walked out of the classroom. Imagine her surprise when she saw Karma waiting for her. "Hey," Karma greeted her. She nearly jumped when he greeted her. Her heart was nearly racing. "Karma, what are you doing here," Okuda asked.

"What, can't see my favorite chemist," Karma grinned.

"It's good to see you too," Okuda smiled back at him.

"So, you got any plans for the rest of the day?"

"No, not really."

"May I take you out for dinner," Karma's voice carried a milky tone.

"Y-Yeah," Okuda's face felt like it was on fire. Karma grabbed her hand and led them off. Okuda gripped her chest, begging her heart to slow down.

Karma had decided that a homemade meal was the way to go. Okuda was the first person that had the honor of going to Karma's house. Not even Nagisa had ever been to Karma's house, but that was thanks in part to Nagisa's mother. Karma would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit nervous, but he definitely did a good job of not showing it. He had a two bedroom house. His room was on the top floor, along with his parents and a bathroom. The ground floor had a kitchen, living room, dining area and another bathroom.

"So, what would you like to eat," Karma asked Okuda

"Can you make some hamburgers,"

"With fries?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Okuda smiled at Karma. unbeknownst to her Karma's face was painted a light shade of rose.

Okuda sat in the living room while Karma prepared the food. She felt awkward just sitting on the couch. She figured she should try and make small talk with him. Before she could get a word in, Karma had appeared in front of her, "Food's ready," Karma announced.

He held his hand out to help Okuda off the couch. They walked to the kitchen. Both aware of the pleasant feeling of holding the other's hand. Okuda was impressed with the food. The meat was cooked to perfection, the juices dripping on to the plate. The vegetables were fresh and crisp. The cheese melty and the fries absolutely crisp. She never had such a lavish meal.

Karma and Okuda both shared cleaning duties. With Okuda washing the dishes and Karma being in charge of sweeping and cleaning the general kitchen area. Okuda hummed to herself as she washed the dishes. It was an old tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. She loved the melody of it and found herself humming it from time to time.

"That's a nice song," Karma complimented the girl, "Where's it from?"

"Oh, it's a song from my childhood," Okuda blushed.

"You have a pleasant voice," Karma smiled at her.

Okuda wasn't sure why the room suddenly felt so hot. Well, she did know actually. That red headed devil. He knew exactly what to say to get her all flustered. Okuda steeled herself.

"Thank you," Okuda smiled at him. They finished up cleaning. By the time they finished the sun was already setting. Karma looked outside. It was late, but the sun was still up, "Come on, Okuda. I'll walk you home," Karma offered his hand."

"Thank you, Karma," she accepted his hand.

The two walked towards Okuda's house. Okuda felt comfortable holding hands with Karma, despite her embarrassment she liked the feeling. Karma himself shared the sentiment. Of course he was better at hiding his nervousness.

They had finally gotten to Okuda's house. It was time for Karma to say goodnight. He also needed to thank her for her gift.

"Today was fun," Okuda smiled at Karma.

"Yeah it was," Karma smiled back, "Thanks Okuda,"

"For," Okuda tilted her head.

"The poisoned chocolates, and for today."

"I think I'd like to this again soon," Okuda kept smiling at him.

"Yeah, goodnight Okuda," Karma smiled at her.

"Goodnight Karma," Okuda leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading inside. Before he realized it Karma was outside, alone and rubbing his cheek. His shocked expression soon turned into a sly grin. Who knew that Okuda could be so bold? It definitely made Karma's night.

* * *

 **So, I'm back, and I'm working on the third chapter for Facade, as well as miscellaneous one-shots here and there. Also, suffering. See you 'round everybody.**


End file.
